


Fantasia

by Elevensquared



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Fantasy XIV Fusion, Amnesia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Tsunade/Shizune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevensquared/pseuds/Elevensquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>'Legend states that any who drink this mysterious liquid before lying down for the evening will awaken a new man (or woman).'</em> - Fantasia potion description</p><p>The Free Company Konohagakure is a battle away from their ultimate goal of destroying the evil dragon Bahamut, but their well-laid plans go quickly astray when Kakashi takes a strange potion whose effects are largely unknown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adloquium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshi/gifts).



> This story is set in the Final Fantasy XIV world, including casting the various characters in the races, classes, and jobs of the game. I've tried to strike a balance between staying true to that setting and making the story fun and approachable for any KakaIru fan, even if they know nothing about Final Fantasy!
> 
> A huge, massive THANK YOU to [Aythli](http://aythli.tumblr.com/) for being an absolutely amazing beta. I couldn't have wished for better, and got more than I dared to imagine. <3

Iruka ran a hand from Kakashi’s neck down his spine and grasped gently at the silken fur of his silver-white tail, continuing the caress down its length until it was reflexively twitched away from his light grip. He smiled and leaned up on an elbow in the bed, returning his fingers to the small of Kakashi’s back, petting gently across the transition where smooth skin gave way to downy fur. When a rumbling purr sounded from the body sharing his bed, Iruka gave a soft laugh. “I know you’re awake; the purring gives it away every time.” He stroked down Kakashi’s tail again, enjoying the gentle curl against his hand and wrist now that his lover was semi-cognizant. No, Iruka thought, not just a lover any more - _husband_.

They’d been caught up in the rush of a successful battle, putting their Free Company, Konohagakure, one step closer to their ultimate goal of defeating Bahamut. Iruka had been leaning on Kakashi’s shoulder, laughing with delight as Anko and Gai spun each other in circles in celebration. “Marry me,” he’d breathed, eyes bright with joy, and Kakashi had said “Of course,” and then yelled to the group, “Oi, Iruka and I are getting married, who’s coming!?” Iruka had laughed harder, choking out, “What, right now?” Kakashi had just grinned and said “Why not?” And so they’d gotten married.

‘Being married’ didn’t really feel any different from ‘being lovers’, in Iruka’s opinion. He and Kakashi had moved into their shared room in Konohagakure’s headquarters long before they'd gotten married. Their relationship hadn't changed, and that was perfectly okay with Iruka, because it had already been everything he wanted. Only now, he could teasingly call his partner ‘husband’ in front of their Company to watch his eyes darken with intent and get chased to their room, the laughter and teasing jibes of their friends following them down the corridor to be shut out behind a heavy door where they tumbled onto their bed with teasing nips, kisses, and tangled limbs.

The thought made Iruka lift his hand again to trail down Kakashi’s spine, pressing heavier with intent. Kakashi’s purring stopped, and he made a grumbling noise and burrowed his head into the pillow he was laying on, flicking his tail out of Iruka’s grasp before he’d finished the full length of the motion.

“Okay, sleep in then, lazy,” Iruka laughed and moved to roll out of his side of the bed, only to be stopped by rustling movement and an arm around his waist.

Kakashi’s voice was still heavy with sleep, though it lacked any true irritation, as he mumbled against Iruka’s back, “No, no… you woke me up. Now are you gonna make it worth my while?”

“Hmm...” Iruka turned, and Kakashi rolled with him so they were settled with Kakashi laying back in the pillows, Iruka tucked against his side and sprawled partially on Kakashi’s chest. Iruka ran his fingers down Kakashi’s side teasingly. A moment later Iruka felt a strange sensation on the back of his ear and twitched it a little.

“Stay still.”

Iruka stopped moving and the feeling returned, a slightly wet scrape along the length of his ear, making him laugh and poke at Kakashi’s side. “Are you _licking_ my ear?!”

“Hush, yes, I’m grooming you.”

“Grooming!” Iruka snorted, “You realize that even our esteemed Miqo’te ancestors didn’t groom themselves by licking, right?”

Kakashi caught the bangle that pierced the edge of Iruka’s ear in his teeth and responded, somewhat muffled, “Yeah, but I like to lick you, and now you smell more like me.”

Iruka laughed again and tried to flip his ear away from Kakashi’s mouth but was hindered by his trapped earring. “I’ve got something better you can lick,” he teased, and dug his fingers into Kakashi’s side, right where he knew Kakashi was the most ticklish. His ear was promptly released with a sound somewhere between a choke and a squeal, and suddenly they were wrestling, sending the blankets and pillows into disarray as Iruka continued his assault and Kakashi attempted to dodge. They finally settled, Kakashi straddling Iruka, pinning his limbs to the disheveled sheets in an attempt to stave off further tickling.

Iruka waggled his eyebrows at Kakashi suggestively while catching his breath, “You can keep ‘grooming’ me if you want. I promise I’ll be good.”

Kakashi leaned down and licked across Iruka’s collarbone from sternum to shoulder, then nipped at the side of his neck. Iruka obligingly tilted his head to be rewarded with a tongue trailing up the length of his neck. Kakashi buried his nose in the fall of loose hair behind Iruka’s ear. “You smell so good,” he mumbled after a moment.

“Mmm, you do too,” Iruka replied and pulled his arms from Kakashi’s grip to run a finger across Kakashi’s own ear then bury his hands in Kakashi's messy locks of silver hair, tugging him into a lazy kiss, their bodies sliding together smoothly. Kakashi moved to rearrange their legs and they both gasped, breaking the kiss as the new position pushed their hips into contact.

“Here,” Iruka smirked, holding a hand up toward Kakashi. “Lick.”

Kakashi settled on one elbow above Iruka and slowly drew each finger into his mouth, then ran his tongue down them and across Iruka’s palm wetly. When he was done, Iruka reached between them and gripped both of their erections, sliding them slickly together. Kakashi jerked his hips forward and Iruka planted his feet and thrust upward. Their lips and tongues met in another kiss, and before long, they were writhing against each other. Kakashi dropped his head to the juncture of Iruka’s neck and shoulder to grip with his teeth. Within seconds, they both spilled across Iruka’s stomach, Iruka crying out in pleasure with release.

A moment later, Kakashi raised his head and pressed a chaste kiss to Iruka’s jaw, saying, “Stay there. I’ll clean you up.” However, instead of retreating from the bed for a wet cloth as Iruka expected, he quirked a smile and dipped his head to Iruka’s stomach and ran his tongue over the mess they’d made.

Iruka barked a laugh and threw an arm across his eyes, burying a hand in Kakashi’s hair as Kakashi finished and rested his head on the drying skin beneath him.

“Now you smell really good.”

“Mmhmm, I’m gonna go clean up.”

Kakashi wrinkled his nose in mock-irritation. “You’ll ruin all my hard work,” he huffed and moved, pulling the blankets haphazardly back onto the bed around himself and nuzzling into the pillow that had miraculously remained through their wrestling. Seemingly resigned to Iruka’s decision, he mumbled. “I’m going back to sleep.”

Iruka flicked playfully at the ring adorning Kakashi’s ear and smiled. “Just remember we’re briefing with Tsunade today about our assault on Bahamut. And if you want, we can spar later.”

“Mmm, kay,” Kakashi stifled a yawn and rolled over.

Iruka rose from the bed with an indulgent smile, well aware of Kakashi’s preference to sleep in late. He’d grab some breakfast and then go find Tsunade to see if there was anything he could do to prepare for their battle session.

_ _ _ _ _

The devastation that Bahamut had wrought across Eorzea was vast and had sundered the lives of each individual that made up the Konoha Free Company. Iruka had been orphaned when Bahamut’s mighty form had darkened the sky over his village. Everything he’d known was destroyed, and he was left homeless, wandering. He’d eventually headed for the nearest city, Limsa Lominsa, where he’d lived on the streets for a number of years. He’d been taken in by a Hyur Scholar named Hiruzen Sarutobi after Sarutobi had found him crouched in the alley outside the Arcanist’s Guild, nibbling on some bread he’d found and flipping through the pages of a discarded spellbook. Iruka had channeled his rage and desire for vengeance into learning everything he could about Bahamut so that he could one day bring about the beast’s destruction.

Years later, Sarutobi told him of his son, Asuma, who belonged to a company that was attempting to find and annihilate Bahamut. They had finally found a lead and had begun exploring a cavern thought to hold Bahamut’s slumbering form. Iruka left Limsa Lominsa to seek them out and join their company.

He’d found them broken and bleeding, having lost three of their eight members battling a powerful dragon named Twintania. Tsunade, their leader, a Roegadyn White Mage had been struggling to hold their company together and heal their wounds. Their party’s other healer had been killed in the battle. Iruka stepped in to help, focusing his efforts on saving the eye of the silver-haired Miqo’te Dragoon that had nearly been clawed from his face. Kakashi’s eye had been left with a permanent vertical scar, but he’d retained his vision.

Today, Tsunade was lying slumped over the desk in Konoha’s battle room with her head resting on an arm as she flipped the pages in a book with a slow, snapping movement. Iruka handed her one of the two cups of tea he made and settled into the seat across from her. He slid an open book on the desk around to face himself and said, “So what are we working on today?”

Tsunade sighed and lifted her head to sip at the tea. “Thanks Iruka. I’ve been looking for information about the potion we picked up after the last battle. The Fantasia potion.”

“Ah, you’ll probably want the historical texts then, rather than the inventories.” Iruka stood and crossed to the books lining the back wall. He was unabashedly proud of Konohagakure’s library. He’d inherited Sarutobi’s personal collection and had been collecting rare texts ever since. He’d trained the entire company to keep an eye out for old or interesting books, and was on first-name basis with all the good shops. “That potion’s nothing I’ve ever heard of, so I’d doubt it’d be in our own records. Our best bet is going to be searching through other Companies’ records.” He gathered three books that seemed promising and turned in time to catch Tsunade’s grimace of distaste. “I know, not all Scholars keep records as nice as mine,” he teased.

He flinched as Tsunade’s expression darkened. He’d gotten better over time at not stepping in the holes inevitably left behind in Shizune’s absence, but occasionally he still bruised tender spots inadvertently. He knew he could never take the place of one who had worked by Tsunade’s side so long, but Iruka had tried to do his best. When he had first joined Konoha, Tsunade’s loss was still raw, and Iruka had found himself at odds with his new leader. He wanted to push forward, find new Company members, and determine why their attack on Twintania had failed. He and Tsunade’s shouting matches had been epic. She lost her temper every time Iruka asked about the battle, and Iruka would fly into a fury back at her. It was a wonder she’d allowed him to stay.

Kakashi had pulled Iruka aside and explained that Tsunade and Shizune had been lovers, as well as friends. They had travelled together for a long time and he cautioned that Iruka should probably give Tsunade some time to recover. Iruka had gotten so caught up in the appeal of finally being able to truly work toward Bahamut’s destruction that he had forgotten the Company he joined was broken and still healing. He stopped pushing Tsunade so hard, instead focusing on working with Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Anko to determine their needs for new party members. Eventually, Tsunade had approached him with the Twintania battle debriefing and asked that he review it with the team, make revisions as necessary, and file it. She didn’t need - nor did she want - to see it again. Iruka had nodded and complied, and their working relationship had begun to smooth from there.

“I’m sorry,” Iruka said softly, sitting back down at the table with the books. “Why don’t I keep working on this and you go take a break. Maybe send in Hinata to help out instead?”

Tsunade stood and dropped a hand to Iruka’s shoulder as she passed, “Iruka, we couldn’t have come this far without you, you know. You’ve done so much for this Company, for Kakashi, for me. Thank you for your hard work.”

Iruka twitched an ear in embarrassment, but thankfully Tsunade continued from the room before he felt the need to answer. He settled into the chair with a book in his lap, ready to learn what he could about the Fantasia potion before their afternoon meeting.

_ _ _ _ _

“It’s incredibly rare,” Iruka explained, “The only direct reference I found to it at all was over fifty years old and said only ‘Legend states that any who drink this mysterious liquid before lying down for the evening will awaken a new man (or woman).’ Everything else was just hearsay that something of its kind exists. The primary source either didn’t test the potion, or didn’t record the results.”

Tsunade was seated at the head of the table, with Kakashi to her right. Iruka sat next to him as he addressed the remainder of the Company.

Anko perked up from where she was slouched in her chair, with one foot pulled up on the seat. “Well, we can sell it if it’s that rare then, right?”

Tsunade frowned slightly, “I’d really like us to determine whether this potion could actually help against Bahamut. Potions this rare are typically incredibly powerful. This battle is _it_ \- we’re finally facing Bahamut, after everything we’ve come through. I want to be absolutely sure we have every advantage possible.”

“We could buy better armor and weapons,” Anko ventured tentatively.

Asuma spoke up, unsurprising since he was in charge of maintaining the Company’s gear and weaponry. “All of our weapons and armor are top of the line. There’s nothing better out there that money could buy.”

“One of us could just take the potion and see what happens,” Kakashi said.

Iruka looked over at him, startled. “That’s ridiculous. We have no idea what it could do.”

Kurenai furrowed her eyebrows, “We could postpone the attack. Keep researching the potion and find out more about its effects.”

“I don’t think there’s anything else to learn,” Hinata spoke up quietly, “The book Iruka has that talks about the potion is one of only three in the world. If we don’t have the information, it’s probably not out there.”

“So,” Tsunade tapped her fingernails on the table, “The question is whether we move forward with our attack on Bahamut without taking the potion, or if we risk its unknown effects for a potential advantage.”

Kakashi leaned his elbows on the table and laced his fingers in front of his face. “We barely survived our last battle, and our Company is in peak physical and tactical condition. Almost any positive effects from the potion would improve our position dramatically. I think we need to use it.”

“What about potential negative effects?” Iruka frowned at Kakashi. “What if it’s poisonous? What if it’s deadly?” Iruka looked to Tsunade for support and faltered at the pensive look on her face. “Are you seriously considering this?”

“None of your research indicated the Fantasia could have a harmful effect.”

“Nooo…” Iruka hedged, “But it was all very vague. The effects might just as easily be completely neutral.”

"Neutral doesn’t put us in any worse position than we already are." Tsunade glanced around the table. "I'm not going to order anyone to take this potion, but I will entertain the option of using it, if there are any volunteers.”

Kakashi immediately spoke, “I’ll take it.”

“What!?” Iruka gaped at him in disbelief.

“Kakashi,” Gai spoke for the first time all meeting, “This is not a choice to make rashly without forethought.” His words sent a rush of relief through Iruka - at least Gai was on his side in this.

Kakashi flicked a wrist as if dismissing the words and leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed. “It’s not a rash decision. I already said I’m in favor of taking the potion, and I’m the most logical choice for it.”

“How do you figure?” Iruka bristled.

“As our healers, you and Tsunade would invariably opt out in order to monitor the potion’s effects.” Iruka narrowed his eyes at Kakashi’s tacit admission of the potential for adverse effects, but Kakashi continued, dispassionately. “Anko is our Company’s only ranged magical offense, and Hinata is ranged physical. It’s tactically unsound to allow either of them to take the potion. It’s better to choose someone whose abilities are duplicated in the group. My position as close-quarters offense overlaps with Gai’s, mitigating any potential loss to our battle formation.”

Iruka gritted his teeth in consternation. It was frustrating sometimes to be reminded of Kakashi’s brilliance when he least expected it. It was especially frustrating right now, when he’d been racking his brain for a way to convince Kakashi that this was a bad idea. What was he _thinking_? It was way too risky. Who knew what could happen?

Gai’s voice brought him out of his reverie, “Then by your own logic, wouldn’t I be an equally valid choice for taking the potion? I should volunteer as well.”

“Aye, I would also qualify, as would Kurenai,” Asuma broke in.

Iruka forced a few deep breaths and attempted to settle his whirling emotions, in time to notice the wide-eyed look Kurenai was giving Asuma. Oh… of course. Iruka turned to Tsunade, not sure how to approach that problem without violating Kurenai and Asuma’s privacy. They had asked Tsunade and Iruka to keep their secret in case the Company wasn’t successful in defeating Bahamut.

Thankfully, Tsunade spoke up, putting the authority of her position as the leader of their company into her voice, “Neither Kurenai nor Asuma are a viable option for taking this potion.” Iruka could see Asuma begin to protest, but he fell silent at a pleading look from Kurenai.

“Sooo.” Anko looked relieved that she’d been spared but was glancing around the table at all the disgruntled faces, “It’s Kakashi or Gai then?”

“I already told you; I’m doing it,” Kakashi looked almost bored as he sat there, and it enflamed Iruka’s temper again. How could he make such a decision so _lightly_?

“My longtime friend and rival, I refuse to let you throw yourself into this unknown danger needlessly.” Gai turned away from Kakashi, “Tsunade, I respectfully request that you consider my own aptitude for this endeavor. I am currently unattached and should anything befall me I, unlike Kakashi, would not leave bereft one who is dear to me.”

Tsunade glanced from Kakashi to Gai, “Gai, I’ll be honest, I’m favoring Kakashi here. Although I’ve had extensive opportunity to patch you both up, we may need both of our healers, and Iruka is undoubtedly more familiar with Kakashi’s body than yours.”

Iruka heard Anko’s snicker and felt his face flame at the implication. He covered it with a hand. “I’ve been healing Gai just as long as I have Kakashi,” he managed to mumble.

“Why are we arguing about this? I’ve already volunteered.”

Iruka dropped his hand to glare again at Kakashi, trying to impart to him how much he really didn’t want him to do this.

“Respectfully, I also volunteer. Tsunade, please consider my willingness in this matter and weigh it accordingly.” Gai’s serenity gave Iruka hope, and he glanced pleadingly at their leader.

She looked between the two men solemnly and responded, “I need some time to think this over. I’ll give you both my decision tomorrow. This meeting is adjourned.”

Iruka’s stomach fell as his temper flared, and he shoved his chair back and stalked from the room.

_ _ _ _ _

Iruka focused on the movement of his body as he ran through the forms Gai had taught him, pulling each breath deep into his core and then channeling it out with force through his arms and legs into the pole. The training yard was empty - the rest of the company was giving Iruka a wide berth ever since his seething exit from the meeting room.

_Breathe-kick-punch. Breathe. Kick-kick-punch._

How could Kakashi have been so blasé about volunteering to take the potion? He didn’t so much as look Iruka’s way to see how he might feel about it.

_Breathe. Punch-punch-punch. Breathe. Punch-kick._

If Kakashi had just let them all talk it over first, Gai would have been the obvious choice.

_Breathe. Punch-punch._

“Did you still want to spar?”

 _Breathe._ “I’m mad at you.” _Kick-punch._

“I know.”

Kakashi moved into Iruka’s space and swiftly dodged a flurry of jabs aimed at his torso, retaliating with a sweeping kick intended to knock Iruka off his feet. Iruka flipped nimbly backward and settled into the defensive stance Asuma had taught him. “You shouldn’t have volunteered.”

Kakashi darted in, and Iruka blocked a series of punches before catching Kakashi’s arm and using the momentum to flip the other man across his back. Kakashi rolled as he hit the ground and lashed upward with a foot that Iruka barely managed to avoid taking to the stomach. “I had to.”

“You did not!” Iruka rushed at Kakashi with a shoulder and was deflected. “Gai can do it!” They clashed in an extended series of attacks and blocks, neither gaining an advantage, and bounced apart.

“Iruka, I can’t lose anyone else.” Iruka felt his anger start to waver at the vulnerability in Kakashi’s voice. Kakashi jumped then, high into the air, one of his Dragoon attacks, though no magic was powering it. Iruka dug in his stance, arms crossed to absorb the impact of the blow, skidding backwards as Kakashi hit.

Iruka pulled his anger back around himself forcefully. “You selfish asshole, don’t you realize that’s how I feel about you?” He knew Kakashi had lost many friends to Bahamut, in his childhood, and in their ongoing fight, but Iruka had lost friends and family too! He took a breath and channeled it through his crossed arms, shoving Kakashi away forcefully and quickly pressing an attack, driving Kakashi back toward the pole at the center of the yard.

Kakashi’s back hit the pole and he dropped his arms from blocking just as Iruka aimed a savage punch. Iruka’s fist cracked across Kakashi’s jaw, snapping his head to the side, and Iruka ground to a halt.

“Why didn’t you block?” Iruka breathed, astonished.

Kakashi looked back at Iruka, an impressive bruise beginning to blossom along his jawline and cheek. He reached up to where Iruka’s arms were still poised in an attack stance, curling his hands around Iruka’s forearms gently. “I need you to be okay with this.”

“How can I be okay with this?!” Iruka attempted to pull his arms from Kakashi’s grip but was stopped by Kakashi holding him in place. Kakashi’s thumbs brushed over the pulse points in his wrists, and Iruka felt a surge of arousal attempt to compete with the anger and adrenaline already flowing through his system. He shoved it back down viciously. Kakashi didn't get worked up after a fight the way Iruka did, and this was absolutely not the time anyway. “I can’t just sit back and be okay with you doing something stupid and dangerous.”

“Iruka, please,” Kakashi’s eyes were earnest, though his frame remained tense and his expression stayed solemn, “This is something I can do. I have to try.” The words jolted through Iruka, striking the core of his own anger and at the helplessness he’d felt ever since the day Bahamut tore his family away. It’s why he was fighting, likely why they all were fighting - an attempt to make sense of the chaos, the loss, the loneliness they’d been left with. A struggle to eke out what control they might find in a world where they’d been given little choice.

Iruka could understand that Kakashi wanted to do everything in his power to take on Bahamut. And he could see why Kakashi wanted Tsunade to choose him rather than have something happen to one of his oldest friends, but Iruka wanted options, too, damnit! “I get that. I really do,” he conceded, “But you could have at least talked to me about it first.”

A small, wry grin stole across Kakashi’s face. “What, at the battle session? Would that have come after Anko asked about selling the potion? Or maybe when Kurenai suggested postponing our attack?”

Iruka always had a hard time staying mad when Kakashi started joking around, and his point was valid. Iruka could probably have sought Kakashi out before the meeting to talk but he had expected the topic of the potion to pass largely unremarked, not for Kakashi to volunteer to take it. He heaved a sigh and extracted his arms from Kakashi’s grip to gently tilt Kakashi’s face with a thumb and fingers. “You really let me get you good.” He ran his thumb across the mottled flesh and watched Kakashi’s slight flinch.

“Yeah, well, I figured you probably owed me one.”

Iruka frowned. “Stay still, I’ll heal it.” Iruka reached for his magic and gathered it into his hand, holding the green glow over Kakashi’s cheek. He could feel the blood recede from where it had been pooling in the skin, and the small vessels knit themselves back together. “I’m not happy that you volunteered,” he said, “but I can understand why you did it. I hope that you can understand why I’m hoping Tsunade chooses Gai instead.”

When the healing spell finished, Kakashi turned his face and pressed a kiss into Iruka’s palm.

_ _ _ _ _

“Iruka!” Hinata rushed into the room and grabbed at Iruka’s arm, “Kakashi drank the potion!”

“What!?”

They ran through the halls, and Iruka skidded to a halt in the main room of the house. Tsunade was kneeling over a figure lying on the floor, hands glowing white with magic. But… it couldn’t be right. The body on the floor was much too big to be Kakashi, and he could see dark, scaly protrusions on the person’s arms.

Tsunade looked up and snapped, “Iruka, get over here and see if you can give me a diagnostic.”

He stumbled to her side and dropped to his knees on the floor, hands automatically filling with the glowing light that would tell him if the body in front of him was injured and where. “I don’t understand…” he whispered.

His leader spared a sympathetic glance before returning to her own magic. “The brat didn’t wait to let me make a decision. I guess he wanted to take matters into his own hands.”

Iruka’s eyes trailed over the body in front of him, taking in its height and bulk, the dark scales running up the neck and under the chin, and the horns that curved forward around the face from both sides of the head. The shock of silver hair was familiar. And the face, perhaps slightly more angular. As unfamiliar as the rest of his body looked, this was Kakashi.

“How can this be?” Iruka’s mind struggled to reconcile the figure he was so familiar with - the ears, the smiling face - with this imposing form in front of him. Could one potion truly change a being’s race entirely? How could that be possible? “He’s an Au Ra.”

“Yes, well, the potion did say ‘a new man’.”


	2. Fantasia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the really awesome things about this challenge was that my prompt came with built-in fanart. Check out [Starshi's](http://starshi.tumblr.com/) absolutely stunning art of [Miqo'te Iruka and Au'Ra Kakashi.](http://starshi.tumblr.com/post/127396820880/ruthear-au-ra-x-miqote-w)

Kakashi woke abruptly but remained still. There was a warmth pressing against his side. He raised himself on an elbow and gazed bemusedly at the bronzed Miqo’te that had an arm flung across his torso. This one was quite a catch, with his chestnut hair falling across his neck to splay on the pillow, the dark skin a compelling contrast against Kakashi’s own. And he seemed to be naked - the light sheet pooled low across his hips and exposed an expanse of his chest, side, and hip. It must have been a good night - too bad Kakashi couldn’t remember it.

That was odd, though. He couldn’t remember last night at all now that he thought about it. He didn’t remember going to bed; he didn’t remember this room. He didn’t even know where he was. His head gave a warning throb of an impending headache, and he assumed perhaps he’d drunk a bit too much the previous night.

He slipped out from under the arm resting on his stomach and began to inspect the room. On a chair beside the bed, he found a set of clothing that appeared to be large enough to fit him, though he couldn’t remember whether they actually belonged to him. While he dressed, he spotted a lance resting against a wall in the corner of the room next to a set of armor and thought it might be his own. Upon closer inspection, the armor was much too small. He glanced back at the Miqo’te still asleep in the bed. Was his handsome bedmate a Dragoon too? Interesting. He hadn’t sparred against another Dragoon in a while.

Kakashi turned his attention back to the room. It looked far too lived-in to be a room at an inn. Too many personal belongings lying around and too homey feeling. Perhaps the Miqo’te had invited him back to his own residence. That was… ballsy. A smile stole across Kakashi’s face. Most adventurers preferred to have their trysts at an inn, not wanting the vulnerability that came with inviting a stranger into their personal space. The small Miqo’te must have confidence in his abilities to have invited someone so much bigger than himself home.

Kakashi appraised the form laying in the bed again, noting the muscle lying in wait beneath the bronzed skin. The Miqo’te was smaller than him but had the look of an experienced fighter, as well as a few scars. For a moment Kakashi pictured what last night must have been like, his larger hand splayed across the width of that small back, pressing the Miqo’te into the mattress, watching his tail lash in pleasure as Kakashi opened him up on his fingers. Definitely appealing. Maybe it had been good enough that he’d want to go another round now?

Well, maybe not, if Kakashi couldn’t even remember the man’s name. Probably not the best way to start a morning-after. Though the way the man sprawled in bed, breathing softly, ears twitching ever so slightly as he dreamed sorely tempted Kakashi to climb back in and try to fall back asleep. But, best not - better to figure out where he was and maybe sneak out before his bedmate woke up.

He prowled around the space a bit longer, finding a large stack of books piled on a desk and more clothing and armor, though this set was far more suited for a Scholar. He looked from the Dragoon armor to the Scholar armor and frowned. It would be an incredibly unusual dual-proficiency. The thought crossed his mind that perhaps the Miqo’te had a more permanent lover, but he quickly shoved it away. He really didn’t want to consider that he’d unknowingly slept with someone who was in a relationship already.

With nothing further of use to help elucidate his current whereabouts, Kakashi quietly opened the heavy door to find himself in a large hallway, stretching to either side. This house was quite a bit bigger than he initially presumed. Hearing movement down the hall, he headed that direction and emerged in a common area with multiple comfortable looking chairs and couches, one of which was occupied by a busty blonde Roegadyn who startled as he walked in. Was this the person who shared his Miqo’te’s room? But no, the Roegadyn was too large to fit either set of armor he’d seen.

“Kakashi! You’re up early.” she exclaimed.

He blinked. “Have we met?”

He watched her gobsmacked expression for a moment before he tried again. “Can you tell me where we are? What city?”

“Are you serious? You better not be messing around with me.” She rose from her seat on the couch and approached him cautiously. “You’re telling me you don’t know me?”

Kakashi shook his head no.

“You don’t know where you are?”

Another no.

“What do you remember?”

Kakashi tried to think back but was suddenly stabbed by blinding pain behind his eyes, shooting across the back of his skull and down his neck. He strangled a yell in his throat and raised his hands to his head.

“Kakashi!” The Roegadyn’s hands were on his arms, guiding him to sit on the couch, and a soft white light from what must have been her magic suffused his vision, abating the pain somewhat.

He made a second attempt, trying to recall the last thing he could remember, and was besieged by the same incredible wash of pain.

“Stop that, brat! Stop...whatever it is you’re doing. I can’t tell why yet, but it’s obviously hurting you.”

He felt somewhat petulant at the scolding, thinking that it was unfair to get yelled at when he was the one in pain, but he stopped straining for the memories and instead sat back and let the white magic wash across him. Something in the woman’s behavior both compelled him to follow her instructions and made him want to do the exact opposite. “I was trying to remember.”

“Remember what?”

“How I got here. Why I know my name but not yours. Why I seem to recall how to speak and fight, but I don’t know where I’m from or anything about my past.” He looked up at the Roegadyn as the realization sank in. “Amnesia?”

“Maybe,” she muttered. “We don’t know anything about the Fantasia. My name is Tsunade, by the way. I’m going to need to get Iruka to help run another diagnostic now that you’re awake.” She shot a strange look at him then. “Why didn’t you wake him when you got up?”

“If you mean the Miqo’te I woke up in bed with, I thought it might be better to sneak out since I don't really remember anything from last night.” Kakashi shot her a smirk, expecting her to be flustered at his bluntness, but instead, she was gaping at him again.

“You don’t remember Iruka.”

This was starting to get annoying. “No.”

The Roegadyn turned and slumped heavily onto the couch beside him. “Oh, dear.”

_ _ _ _ _

Iruka was watching him. Kakashi continued running through his warm-up forms with the bo staff, but he could sense the entirety of the space around the practice grounds and knew that Iruka was watching from behind a pillar at the house.

 

_A green glow suffused Iruka’s hands as he held them over Kakashi’s head. “I assure you, you were a Miqo’te yesterday.” His voice was oddly neutral, the even tone sounding too deliberate to be genuine._

_“Impossible. I might not remember much, but I know this is my body. I know I can fight - I’m a Dragoon, I remember my spells and skills.”_

_Tsunade’s voice came from over his shoulder, “It’s not impossible, it happened. The potion you took was incredibly rare, and obviously powerful. It appears to have not only transformed your body, but affected your mind as well.”_

_Iruka spoke again, “So, you recall your battle proficiencies but not anyone from Konoha Free Company or fighting with them. Do you recall your training? Your childhood?”_

_Kakashi felt the now-familiar headache start up and quickly pass as Tsunade released white magic from where she stood behind him._

_Iruka tsked, “It’s like every time he tries to remember something the potion flares up and blocks parts of his brain. It could be barrier magic, but it’s moving and reacting in ways I’ve never seen or heard of.”_

_“Do you think we can fix it?” Tsunade asked._

_Kakashi suddenly realized that, to Tsunade and Iruka, healing him might go beyond returning his memories. They were likely also considering how to return him to his Miqo’te form - a form Kakashi didn’t remember and didn’t necessarily know if he wanted back. Before Iruka could respond, he ground out, “It would be nice if you might stop to ask if I even want to be fixed.”_

_For a moment Kakashi thought he saw hurt and betrayal on Iruka’s face, but at his next words he realized it must have been anger. “My apologies, I would have assumed you’d prefer not to live with debilitating headaches, but I suppose I was wrong,” Iruka snapped._

 

He tried to focus on the familiar feel of the stave in his hands, whirling it around his body, twisting and thrusting with the push and pull of the weapon. And it _was_ familiar, the movements, the ease with which he completed the forms. He didn’t move as if he had a smaller, different body yesterday. He couldn’t even imagine what it might be like, to be a Miqo’te.

 

_“Here,” Iruka said, and placed a framed photo in Kakashi’s hands. Iruka seemed particularly invested in Kakashi believing the potion had transformed him into an Au Ra. “See, that’s me, and that was you.” The photo showed the full Company, and Iruka pointed first to himself, then a silver-haired Miqo’te with an arm slung across Iruka’s shoulders._

_There was no spark of recognition, or whatever Iruka might have been hoping for, standing there watching Kakashi with an expectant gaze. The Miqo’te in the photo did look like Kakashi, if only he was a completely different race. Kakashi stifled a sigh of frustration and askd, “Were we close?”_

_A flush rose on Iruka’s cheeks and Kakashi watched with fascination as he dropped his eyes from Kakashi to the photo. “Yes,” Iruka said simply._

_“Do you have any other photos?” Kakashi asked._

_“No.” But it was too quick - an obvious lie._

 

Iruka had quickly and damnably easily gotten under Kakashi’s skin. Kakashi’s curiosity had been piqued, and he wanted to know more. He’d thought the man attractive when he was sleeping in bed, but with those amber eyes sparking in anger or a flush rising across his cheeks, he was devastating. Kakashi could feel those eyes watching his movements as he continued his warm-up, and it sent a prickle of anticipation down his spine.

 

_“What are we to each other?” Kakashi asked. “That Monk said-”_

_“Gai. His name is Gai, and he’s your oldest and closest friend.”_

_“Okay, sure, whatever, he’s my friend,” It was overwhelming, meeting a house full of people who supposedly knew him, lived with him, fought beside him, and yet he knew nothing about any of them in return. Iruka he found himself wanting to know, wanting to remember. “What are you though, to me?”_

_Iruka’s expressive eyes filled with challenge. “We were lovers.” A thrill ran through Kakashi at the confirmation of what he’d been hoping, followed by dismay at the emphasis on past tense. Iruka continued, “I don’t know what we are now because my idiot lover went and drank a potion that turned him into an Au Ra and gave him amnesia!”_

_“We could still be lovers.” Kakashi watched Iruka’s expressive face, seeing first surprise, and then his eyes flickered over Kakashi’s form and when they met Kakashi’s again he thought maybe he saw desire too, before it was replaced once again by ire._

_“You don’t even know me!”_

 

Kakashi moved from the warm-up routine into a practice run, using the pole in the center of the yard as a target. Flexing his legs beneath him, he lept into the air, then struck at the pole with the staff. The blow echoed loudly in the yard, and he spun backward and prepared to continue the exercise.

 

_Tsunade and Iruka were whispering in the next room. It seemed that nobody had taken him seriously when he informed them that his horns afforded him enhanced hearing. He could easily make out their words._

_“Why didn’t you tell him that you and he are-” Tsunade started, only to be cut off by Iruka._

_“Don’t you think this is hard enough already?”_

_“For him or for you?”_

_There was no answer, but Tsunade’s voice came again, gentler, “Oh, Iruka. I’ll make sure no one else mentions it.”_

 

He moved into a twirling series of attacks, staff striking the pole with echoing whacks as he flipped and spun, increasing the speed and intensity of his blows. Suddenly and with a resounding crack, the bo staff splintered, and before he could dodge, the half that had ricocheted off the pole struck him soundly between the eyes. He stumbled backward, falling to his butt on the ground.

A peal of bright laughter rang out from Iruka’s position, and he stepped from behind the pillar, making his way to where Kakashi sat on the ground. Kakashi blinked in stunned surprise from the half of the bo staff still gripped in his hand to Iruka, now crouched on the ground in front of him.

Iruka snorted another laugh. “I’m sorry! Are you okay? Here let me look.” He reached a hand to Kakashi’s forehead, brushing Kakashi’s hair out of the way.

Kakashi could only blink and think to himself that he had been so very wrong; laughing, smiling Iruka was so much more catastrophic than angry or blushing Iruka. Kakashi wanted Iruka to look at him like that always, and he felt a sudden, gut-wrenching jealousy at his former self. That Kakashi had gotten to live with Iruka, make him happy, share his bed, and now, here, Kakashi was sitting wondering if he had any hope of getting just one more smile.

“Iruka…” Kakashi reached up and grasped the hand Iruka had been using to examine his forehead. Iruka’s eyes widened. Kakashi gently rubbed his thumb across Iruka’s palm. In the moment that stretched between them Kakashi realized with clarity that the potential was there - Iruka was still interested, and that meant that Kakashi had a chance.

‘I think you’ll be okay,” Iruka rushed out and snatched his hand back. Kakashi watched him get up and walk away.

_ _ _ _ _

Bahamut. The name filled Kakashi with rage and seething hatred. This seemed to be one memory that was still accessible - Bahamut poised as a dark shape against a sickeningly green-yellow sky, raining destruction on those that stood below. Who or what was destroyed, Kakashi couldn’t recall, but his desire for vengeance was undeniable.

“I remember Bahamut.” All eyes at the table turned to look at him.

“You do?” Iruka’s voice sounded hopeful, and Kakashi hated himself for not being able to affirm the desire he could hear there.

“You said he’s been regenerating underground for years right?” At Iruka’s nod, he continued. “I don’t think it’s anything recent, and I can’t remember anything other than him flying, attacking somewhere. I don’t know where or why.” He watched Iruka slump back into his seat at the table. “If this Company is taking Bahamut down, I need to be a part of it. He has to be destroyed.”

“We’ve all lost much to Bahamut. Perhaps it’s easier to not remember.” The Paladin’s voice was soft. Kurenai, was her name, Kakashi recalled. The man seated beside her, Asuma, reached to take her hand as they shared a look between them. Lovers then, or more.

“I’m sure there is much we’d all like to forget,” Tsunade heaved a sigh. “But it’s undeniably a problem that Kakashi doesn’t remember fighting with this Company. This fight is too important to risk going in unprepared.”

“Surely we can teach him our tactics. Kakashi has always been an adept and swift learner,” said Gai, his supposed best friend. Kakashi had to admit, however, that the man’s overly flowery language made him want to laugh.

“Yeah, but it took Kurenai and Hinata ages to get used to fighting with us, remember?” That was Anko, the Black Mage.

“It took longer for me because I’m not as experienced as the rest of you are. Kurenai adapted much more quickly than I did, especially since Asuma was able to teach her the details of their positions.” The young Lalafell named Hinata seemed at times to be shy and at others to speak her mind frankly. She and Kurenai appeared to be close and must have joined the company at the same time.

“It’s true,” said Iruka. “Kurenai was up to speed quickly with Asuma’s guidance as the other defensive role in our battles. We can assume that Gai can help teach Kakashi the tactics for close combat offense.” His face twisted into a grimace, “The redundancy of their positions was part of Kakashi’s argument for taking the potion in the first place.”

A ‘tsk’ escaped from Tsunade. “That’s well and good, but he needs to understand our higher level communication and adaptation tactics too. Iruka, I want you work with him on that. Go over all of the battles we fought in the caverns as we approached Bahamut and make sure he understands the decisions we made during each fight and why.”

She turned to Kakashi then, “Kakashi, you’ve always been my second-in-command, and I need you in peak condition for this battle. Tell me if you learn anything you think we can use.” Kakashi felt a sudden urge to prove himself to this woman and this Company who had come so far in their shared goal. He nodded sharply, and Tsunade turned to the group, “Dismissed!”

_ _ _ _ _

Working with Iruka was as enlightening as it was torturous. The man had glasses - glasses! Kakashi couldn’t decide if it was adorable or sexy. Iruka had warmed up as they pored over the texts together, seeming to enjoy having someone question his reports from an unbiased viewpoint, and reveling in sharing opinions about the group’s tactics in the previous Scholar’s writeups. And the history of Konoha’s approach on Bahamut proved to be as good as a history of the Company itself.

Kakashi pointed out sections in the reports that implied more than what was written, and Iruka watched him intently, telling stories that included a version of Kakashi that now seemed to be a ghost. He was always there and yet unknown, unknowable. Kakashi learned of the deaths of Shizune, Jiraiya, and Ibiki during the failed battle with Twintania, when Iruka joined the party. He learned about the search for a new Paladin and Bard, and how Iruka had found Kurenai and Hinata who had lost their entire company in a disastrous raid. He learned of Asuma and Kurenai’s courtship.

And of course, they discussed the tactics the Company used going into battle and how they communicated under pressure to adapt to unknown situations. Iruka was an excellent teacher. Kakashi found himself quickly understanding the flow of a battle as Iruka described it, picturing how the party would have reacted in each situation. Eventually they made a game of it: Iruka would describe the initial battle layout, Kakashi would explain how the company should have ideally behaved, and Iruka would go over what really happened. When Kakashi predicted the battles accurately, Iruka gave him a pleased, surprised smile.

When they finished reviewing the battles, Iruka leaned back and said, “I don’t think there’s anything else to teach you. You really are a very quick learner.” He stood up and gathered a number of the books into his arms, turning to put them back on the shelves. “I guess we’re done here then. Tomorrow, you’ll practice the actual techniques with Gai.”

Kakashi got up and moved to stand behind where Iruka was placing books on the shelves. He rested a hand on Iruka’s shoulder and felt him tense up.

“Kakashi, what…”

This close, Kakashi could almost smell the other man, and something about the faint scent made him want more, viscerally, imperatively. Kakashi leaned his head down and swiped his tongue across Iruka’s furred ear.

Instead of jolting away or shouting in indignation as Kakashi expected, Iruka gasped. The sound, combined with the scent-taste of Iruka on his tongue went straight to Kakashi’s groin, and his body lit up with a rush of desire.

“You smell good.” Kakashi’s voice was rough.

Iruka ducked his head a little, and his voice seemed to hide an incredulous smile, “Are you seriously smelling me with your tongue right now?”

Kakashi grinned. So Iruka did understand something about Au Ra physiology. He ran his tongue across Iruka’s other, slightly trembling ear, and with the distinctly different scent-taste that assaulted his senses he was overwhelmed by a blinding, instinctive need. He reacted without thinking, pressing Iruka forward into the bookshelf, and gripping at him, growled out, “You smell like _me._ You smell like you belong to me.”

Iruka suddenly turned, still bracketed by Kakashi’s arms, and his face betrayed the temper that Kakashi was becoming so familiar with. “Get this straight,” Iruka hissed, and reached a hand up to yank at one of Kakashi’s horns, bringing his face down to Iruka’s level, “I belong to you no more than you belong to me. Don’t lick me again without my permission, got it?”

Kakashi’s body blazed with desire. He wanted nothing more than to earn Iruka’s permission, to do anything and everything he could ask of Kakashi, and then some. Kakashi licked his lips, eyes darting to Iruka’s mouth. “Can I kiss you?”

He could see the emotions warring in Iruka’s eyes as he hesitated, so he leaned in closer, carefully, horns bracketing Iruka’s face, lips nearly touching. “Please,” Kakashi whispered.

Then Iruka’s mouth was on his and Iruka was winding a hand into the hair at the base of his neck, the other hand still holding him by a horn. Kakashi braced a hand on the bookshelf and let Iruka control the kiss, opening his mouth at a swipe of Iruka’s warm tongue, growling in his throat as Iruka nipped at his lower lip. Iruka tasted - smelled - _so good_ , and Kakashi slid his tongue against Iruka’s greedily as Iruka’s hand moved from his hair to brush along the scales at his chin and down his neck.

Iruka broke away with a gasp and leaned his head back against the shelves, eyes lidded and focused on where his hand rested on the scales of Kakashi’s neck. “You’re so different,” he whispered. His other hand loosened on Kakashi’s horn, tracing it toward Kakashi’s head before dropping to Kakashi’s chest to push him away. “I need some time.”

Kakashi let Iruka push him off, and considered the phrasing of his next question carefully. He’d woken up in the bedroom they supposedly shared but didn’t want to make any assumptions and ruin the hard work he’d done so far. And as tempting as it was, ‘Can I sleep with you?’ was not actually an appropriate question, no matter how much he enjoyed the implications of the double meaning. “Iruka,” he asked, after Iruka’s back had turned to him once more, partway toward the room’s exit. “Where would you like me to sleep?”

Iruka turned and regarded him carefully, and Kakashi couldn’t help but smile. He’d chosen well. Rather than just ‘where should I sleep?’ now Iruka would be admitting what he wanted out of the situation, too.

Iruka’s grin was sly, as if he understood the joke in the delicate phrasing. “You can _sleep_ … in our bed.” The emphasis and tone seemed to both acknowledge the existence of the initial, inappropriate phrasing, and answer its double meaning at the same time.

Kakashi hadn’t missed that Iruka called it ‘our bed’, not ‘my bed’, and laughed, following Iruka from the room.

_ _ _ _ _

Training with Gai was exhilarating and brutal. The Elezen was like a machine, unrelenting in his attacks, and seemed to offer no end of challenges intended to prepare Kakashi for his role in assaulting Bahamut. Adding to the difficulty of their sparring, Iruka was once again watching, though this time it was at Gai’s behest. Iruka was keeping time as Gai challenged Kakashi again and again to execute a certain number of attacks within a given timeframe. Not one to stand idly by and watch, Gai accepted the same challenges himself, and currently they were neck-and-neck for who was achieving the goal within the allotted timeframe.

Kakashi felt the exact moment his magic was ready, and immediately cast his attack seconds before Gai. Iruka called out “Time!”

Gai dodged as Kakashi shouted “100! I beat you,” and grinned.

Gai laughed heartily and approached to clap a hand on Kakashi’s arm, “So you did, my eternal rival! Very well done! I believe that will conclude our training, I look forward to fighting by your side as we take down Bahamut!”

Kakashi watched him re-enter the house, still feeling amped-up. He shot his gaze over to Iruka who was still standing in the practice yard. Iruka had battle gear on, claiming it was a necessity in any training session including Gai.

Watching Iruka now, Kakashi recalled the sting of hurt he’d felt that morning when Iruka had walked into the kitchen and snapped at him. He’d bluntly asked if he’d done anything wrong only to be met by a grudging apology and a terse explanation that Iruka wasn’t used to Kakashi waking up first.

Kakashi had found it an inauspicious way to start the day - being compared to a man he didn’t know and couldn’t even try to emulate. He and Iruka had been circling each other warily all day since, to the point that Gai noticed and invited Iruka to keep time during training. Gai had told Kakashi “Iruka does not yet see, as I do, that even with a different face, even without your memories, you are still you. This may give him the opportunity to recognize that.”

Well, Iruka didn’t seem any different, and Kakashi still felt like he was he was wearing ill-fitted armor (even though Asuma had masterfully re-made all of his Miqo’te-sized gear to fit his larger form). So that hadn’t been very effective. He heaved a sigh and was about to turn away when Iruka’s voice called out.

“Do you want to spar?”

Kakashi looked at Iruka in surprise. How did he expect to spar with Kakashi, a Dragoon, when he had neither weapon nor offensive magics at his command? “Do you have a duel-proficiency?”

“I do,” Iruka said. “But we can follow our usual rules instead.”

Kakashi bristled at the reminder, once again, that he didn’t know things Iruka expected him to know. “And what would those be?”

Iruka began stripping off his armor, and Kakashi was startled out of his frustration. What kind of ‘sparring’ was really about to happen here?

“No weapons, no gear, no items. Hand-to-hand combat, no magic or special abilities.” Iruka had finished removing his kit and walked past Kakashi to stow it at the edge of the yard. Kakashi watched with interest, admiring the expanses of tan skin that had been revealed and the swish of Iruka’s tail as he moved. Iruka was left in lightweight white pants and a small white top that wrapped around his neck and upper chest, leaving his stomach and arms uncovered. The white clothing contrasted deliciously with his dark skin and fur, and Kakashi had to drag his mind back to the moment.

‘You have hand-to-hand training?” Kakashi asked, as he began to remove his own armor, walking to place it where Iruka had left his own. Kakashi himself was more comfortable with a weapon than in unarmed combat, but it seemed like his proficiencies would still lend him an advantage over the Scholar, since any weapon skill naturally brought with it a degree of physical training.

“Yes,” Iruka smiled, the smile Kakashi was coming to understand meant Iruka knew something that others didn’t. “I’m an avid learner, and there are those here who are willing to teach.”

“Okay.” Kakashi had stripped down to just his black pants. He settled into a ready stance near the center of the yard. “Let’s go.”

Iruka’s speed caught him by surprise, and he found himself swiftly dodging a flurry of vicious punches aimed at his torso, then leaping backward to avoid a low kick intended to swipe him off his feet.

Iruka grinned and Kakashi smiled back. Well, maybe this would be interesting after all. Kakashi leapt into a spinning kick aimed at Iruka’s head and was blocked by Iruka grabbing his leg, using the momentum to throw him to the ground. Kakashi rolled and kicked upward with a foot, catching Iruka in the chest.

Iruka stumbled backward, rubbing a hand over his torso and laughed. “Your legs are a lot longer now.”

Iruka’s next kick hit with far greater force and caught him in the side, sending him staggering. He held a hand to his side and gaped. “What was that? I thought you said no special abilities.”

Iruka just smiled again. “Chakra counts as an innate skill, not an ability.”

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. “Sneaky.” That meant he could use some of his Dragoon moves, just with chakra powering them rather than magic. Kakashi braced for a leap and jumped, but Iruka was in the air before he could finish his attack, knocking him back to the ground.

“Predictable,” Iruka taunted and flipped into a twirling kick that Kakashi barely managed to block.

“That’s a Dragoon move!” Kakashi blocked another series of familiar attacks.

“I said I had good teachers.” Iruka jumped backwards, giving Kakashi a moment to regroup.

Kakashi attacked again, attempting to use his reach and bulk to his advantage. He managed a few hits, but Iruka soon caught on, and suddenly grabbed Kakashi’s horns, throwing him off balance and flipping over his head, then kicked Kakashi forward into the ground.

Kakashi barely had a moment to catch himself with his arms so that his horns weren’t driven into the grass and then he was pinned, Iruka’s knee in the small of his back, and a hand at the back of his neck.

“Do you yield?”

Held down, with Iruka panting for breath on top of him, Kakashi was again blindsided by how much he _wanted_ Iruka. A shudder ran through his frame as he imagined Iruka pinning him to a bed with that hand on his neck and asking him in that same voice ‘do you want to come?’ “Yes,” he managed to croak out.

When Iruka released his hold Kakashi rolled over onto his back and was offered a smile and a hand up. Kakashi took it but instead of bracing to stand, he yanked hard, tumbling Iruka into his lap. He landed sprawled with his legs on either side of Kakashi, hands gripping his shoulders.

Kakashi dropped his own hands to Iruka’s thighs and thought he could see Iruka’s eyes dilate with interest. “You’re amazing. You’re so gorgeous. Please can I touch you?”

Iruka’s breathing hitched. “Touch me where?”

Kakashi groaned and closed his eyes. Everywhere, he wanted to touch Iruka everywhere. He squeezed his hands on Iruka’s thighs and opened his eyes at the low sound Iruka made in response. How far would Iruka actually let him take this? “Your chest. Can I take off your shirt?”

“Yes.”

Kakashi ran his hands up Iruka’s sides, reveling in the slide over damp flesh and caught the bottom edge of the small wrapped shirt, pushing it upward and over his head. Iruka lifted his arms to accommodate, his hands falling back to Kakashi’s shoulders as Kakashi threw the garment toward their armor.

Kakashi returned his hands to Iruka’s rib cage, bracketing either side of his chest, then slowly ran his thumbs across Iruka’s nipples. Iruka gasped, the skin immediately pebbled under Kakashi’s touch, and he flicked his thumbs across the taut flesh a few more times. Iruka groaned, and Kakashi watched with hunger as Iruka’s cock swelled and twitched in his pants.

Kakashi’s own erection pressed tantalizingly against Iruka’s ass, and he used his grip on Iruka’s rib cage to both pull down and grind upward, drawing a moan from the both of them.

“Ahh! Kakashi, I want your mouth on me, but I don’t want you to maul me with those insane horns.” Iruka laughed and shook his head.

Kakashi growled and shifted, pulling his knees partially upward and pressing Iruka back into them. “Lean back.”

Iruka complied, leaning back onto Kakashi’s thighs, hands braced on the ground to either side of his legs.

Kakashi bent forward, then adjusted his angle and nudged at Iruka’s throat with a hand, “Tip your head back.” Iruka leaned his head back, over Kakashi’s knees, and Kakashi was able to lean in, with his horns angled parallel to Iruka’s chest, to flick his tongue over Iruka’s nipple.

Iruka jolted beneath him, and Kakashi chuckled. “Careful, you’ll hurt yourself.”

Iruka fumbled a hand onto Kakashi’s horn, feeling it’s length and realizing that the tip hovered just below his jaw where his head was tilted back. “Oh.” And then, as Kakashi licked again at his chest, “Oh, _fuck_.”

Iruka’s tail slid between Kakashi’s legs, and its thrashing betrayed his desire to move, even as his body trembled and held still. Kakashi laved the skin beneath his tongue one more time, and rubbed across Iruka’s other nipple again with a thumb before slowly pulling his head back. He trailed his hands down Iruka’s sides to grasp his hips and push him down again against his aching erection. Iruka tipped his head forward, his gaze lidded, and Kakashi licked his lips and tucked his thumbs into the waistband of Iruka’s pants, pulling just the edge of the fabric down and slightly taut where Iruka’s cock strained against it.

“Yo!” A voice rang out across the empty space. “Not in the training yard, lover boys!”

Suddenly, Iruka was gone from his lap, and Kakashi was left staring at Iruka’s retreating back as he gathered his things. Anko wandered over from where she had called out across the yard and grinned as she punched Kakashi in the shoulder, waggling her eyebrows.

_ _ _ _ _

“Iruka and Gai both report that Kakashi is up to speed. We’ll make our final attack on Bahamut tomorrow. Everyone, please get a good night’s rest, and I’ll see you in the morning.”

_ _ _ _ _

“Kakashi, I don’t think it’s a good time with the battle tomorrow.”

“I would think that would make this the best time.”

Iruka leaned forward to where Kakashi knelt on the bed and Kakashi went still to avoid hurting him with his horns. Iruka kissed Kakashi slow and deep. It wasn’t a kiss of lust, and it left Kakashi shaking, knowing he’d do anything Iruka wanted.

“Let’s go to sleep.”

_ _ _ _ _

Bahamut loomed, hovering above them, filling Kakashi’s vision. His roar shook the ground and the wind from his wings buffeted the air, whipping it around them so they could hardly hear each other yell. Kakashi could barely hear Tsunade, Iruka, and Hinata casting protective spells from behind him. Gai was at his side, a blur of limbs and movement. Asuma and Kurenai moved in and out of his eyesight, drawing the attention of the creatures Bahamut was summoning into the battle. Bursts of color lit the room as Anko’s magic struck its intended targets.

Kakashi sensed the moment Gai, Tsunade, and Anko all froze in horror. Iruka screamed at Tsunade to move. Somehow he heard Tsunade’s whisper across the distance of the room and over the din of the battle.

“Oh God, it’s Twintania.”

Iruka yelled again, “It’s not! It’s not Twintania, it just looks similar!”

Kakashi maneuvered to get a better look at the new monster Bahamut had summoned. “Asuma, Kurenai, draw that thing out of the center of the room!’

The creature prepared a dive attack, and Kakashi could see, almost as if in slow motion, its focus land on Tsunade. Her eyes were wide and unseeing.

Iruka shouted and moved toward her.

Kakashi ran.

The creature dived.

The next moment all he felt was pain. He looked up from the talons cleaving his chest and saw Iruka’s face. He looked so pale. And behind him Tsunade, eyes wide and shocky. The Twintania look-alike yanked its claws from Kakashi’s body and he felt his legs give way.

_...Twintania._

_...Tsunade’s face twisted with grief and fear._

_...Iruka hovering over him in worry._

Kakashi’s eyes widened in realization as the memory came pouring back. It was just like the first time, the battle with Twintania, Tsunade’s anguished cry as Shizune fell, and Iruka leaning over Kakashi to heal the eye he nearly lost. He reached a shaky hand up to where Iruka was starting to blur out of focus.

“Iruka.” Iruka didn’t look at him. He yelled something at Tsunade instead. “Hey...Iruka...husband.” That got his attention. Tsunade screamed something to the group. Retreat? That wasn't good. He must be really hurt if Tsunade and Iruka didn’t think they could heal him and continue the battle.

He felt Iruka’s hand grab his own, slippery. Blood, Kakashi thought dimly, I’m bleeding a lot. He realized he should try to explain to Iruka before he couldn’t any more. “Iruka. I remember. I’m sorry.”

He felt Iruka’s hand clench on his own, and his vision faded to black.


	3. Blood of the Dragon

Iruka woke up alone in bed. He still hadn’t gotten used to it, and he didn’t think he ever would. It didn’t get any easier, waking up without his husband by his side. Instead of a comfortable, warm body to curl against, there were only empty sheets. The bed was too large without Kakashi, and Iruka would inevitably roll to where his memory told him Kakashi should be only to have his heart plummet to rest in his stomach when there was nobody there.

He sighed and sat up. He hadn't slept well but he knew from experience now that laying there thinking about and missing Kakashi would only make it worse. He needed to get up and do something to get his mind off it.

_ _ _ _ _

Tsunade looked up from her vigil beside Kakashi’s bed as Iruka walked in with two cups of tea. He handed one to her, and she took it with a grateful nod.

“How is he?” Iruka asked, quietly. He knew Kakashi wouldn’t wake, but it felt wrong to be too loud in the recovery room.

“No change, at least that I can tell. You should probably go ahead and run a diagnostic, too, just in case.”

Iruka nodded absently and sipped at his tea. They’d had to put Kakashi in a medical coma of sorts to get him back home, and by the time they’d gotten there Kakashi had been nearly dead. Iruka had been trying hard to forget Kakashi’s weak heartbeat, his bleeding chest, Tsunade and Iruka pouring magic into him with no results, Kakashi's breathing faltering for so many agonizing minutes before he and Tsunade had started to turn the tide. They had both drained themselves, pouring every bit of magic they had into the healing. Anko and Gai had dragged them away from the recovery room to rest and restore their energy, keeping vigil over Kakashi’s comatose form.

When Iruka and Tsunade finished their work the next day and attempted to relieve the induced sleep, Kakashi hadn’t woken. They couldn’t tell if something went wrong because they had left him in the stasis spell for so long, if their magic had interacted badly with the remnants of Fantasia in Kakashi’s system, or if perhaps there was some aspect of Au Ra physiology they were unaware of. And so, they’d been left to wait.

“Iruka…” Tsunade’s voice was soft, the tone all too familiar.

“Please don’t say you’re sorry again,” Iruka interrupted gently. He looked up to find her sad eyes watching him, full of guilt. “I understand. You know that I understand.”

She frowned and looked down into her tea. “I just… I shouldn’t have let it get to me. It wasn’t Twintania, but all I saw was Shizune, and I couldn’t move. If I had just moved!”

Iruka finished his tea, placing the empty cup on the table beside the bed. “I’ve already forgiven you, but it sounds like you’re still figuring out how to forgive yourself.”

Tsunade sighed and stood, moving to Kakashi’s side and with a gentle hand brushed the hair falling across his forehead to the side. “Kakashi, wake up soon,” she murmured, “we need you back.”

Iruka gave her a small smile as she walked from the room.

_ _ _ _ _

Iruka woke to the feeling of something gently touching his ear. He twitched it away, irritated. He’d finally gotten to sleep, slumped over in the chair beside the bed, with his face pillowed on his arms resting on the mattress next to Kakashi’s sleeping form. The light pressure returned, running the length of his ear, and he twitched it again. The earring at the tip jangled brightly at the same time that a low chuckle sounded in the room.

Iruka bolted upright to find Kakashi watching him, smiling, a finger poised above Iruka’s head where he’d been petting his ear.

“Yo, hubby.” Kakashi smiled, widely.

Iruka’s breath caught in his throat, and he clenched the sheets on the bed in his fists. “You remember?”

“Yes, I remember.”

The relief that flooded his body made Iruka feel weak, and he slumped back down onto the bed, face buried in his arms. Kakashi was alive. He remembered. He was _alive_.

Kakashi patted at his hair, tentatively. “Come here.” He tugged lightly on the earring of the ear he’d been caressing.

Iruka surged out of his chair and clambered on the bed, into Kakashi’s welcoming arms, burying his face against Kakashi’s neck. Kakashi’s hand released the band holding Iruka’s hair in place and began to card through the strands. Iruka could hear him murmuring something reassuring but couldn't make out the words over his own breaths, coming harsh and fast. He clenched his arms tighter around Kakashi, felt a returned squeeze, and choked a sobbing breath.

“Whoa, hey, are you crying?” Kakashi nudged at Iruka’s shoulders, and Iruka untwined his arms from around Kakashi reluctantly and sat up, swiping a hand across his cheek. Kakashi lifted both hands to rest them on Iruka’s face, thumbs caressing softly.

“You’re such an asshole,” Iruka snapped, and watched Kakashi’s eyes widen in surprise. “You stole the stupid potion before Tsunade could make a decision!”

Kakashi grinned. “I love you.”

Iruka closed his eyes and heaved in a cleansing breath. He pictured the weight that had settled upon him, from the moment when Kakashi volunteered for the potion, through his transformation and amnesia, to the battle, the injury, and the wait for him to heal. As he breathed out, he allowed it all to pass from his body and mind. He opened his eyes and smiled, “I love you too.”

Kakashi raised himself up on an elbow and hooked a hand behind Iruka’s neck, pulling him close, and Iruka had to scramble to grab one of Kakashi’s horns and shove himself to the side before his eye was gored out.

“Whoa, watch where you’re going with those things!”

Kakashi sheepishly lifted a hand to the horn not caught in Iruka’s grip and felt along its length. “Oh, I forgot about these. That’s… weird.”

Iruka shook his head with a rueful smile and leaned in carefully, releasing Kakashi’s horn to bracket his face with his hands and place a soft kiss against Kakashi’s mouth, then another, gentle and lingering.

Kakashi clutched at Iruka and darted his tongue out to lick against Iruka’s upper lip. Iruka opened his mouth enough to lightly capture Kakashi’s bottom lip between his teeth, letting it slide from between them easily. He pulled away, only far enough to breathe against Kakashi’s mouth, “I missed you.”

“I’m sorry,” Kakashi murmured back and pressed upward to catch Iruka’s lips again in a delicate apology.

_ _ _ _ _

Iruka watched from his seat at the table as Kakashi laughed and joked with Gai about his Au Ra form being now more similar in size to Gai’s as an Elezen. As the rest of the company filed into the room, they each greeted Kakashi with words of welcome or expressed their happiness at seeing him alive, well, and with his memories. Tsunade was the last to enter the room, and she and Kakashi shared a small smile-and-nod exchange. Kakashi had already spoken with her in depth, after Iruka had gone to find her to tell her of his recovery. Iruka had stayed for the initial medical review but had given them space when Tsunade’s eyes had gone watery.

“Alright everyone,” Tsunade clapped her hands together as she took her seat at the table, “let’s get this meeting started.” A grin spread across her face. “Shall we start with a ‘welcome back’ for our esteemed colleague who stole and drank an untested potion, transformed into an Au Ra, contracted amnesia, then managed to get his memories back by nearly nearly dying?”

Laughter and a round of “welcome back, Kakashi” filled the room, while Kakashi grinned and scratched at the back of his head. The movement was so familiar to Iruka that he broke into a fond smile before realizing that so many of the behaviors he’d come to equate with Kakashi hadn’t been there when he didn’t have his memories. The thought started Iruka musing about whether behavioral tics are truly tied to memory. So many vocal affectations and sayings are picked up based on who you spend time with, so why wouldn’t physical actions be the same? And maybe some of the unease Iruka had experienced around Kakashi when he had amnesia was related to the inconsistency of those familiar behaviors. Kakashi had sometimes acted in ways that Iruka recognized, and other times was a complete stranger. Iruka was startled from his thoughts by Tsunade continuing.

“So, I think the next order of business is my official apology.” The room fell silent and Tsunade continued solemnly, “I let my emotions get the better of me and cracked under pressure. I hadn’t truly dealt with the fear and anger I felt when we lost Shizune, Ibiki, and Jiraiya to Twintania. When I saw that look-alike dragon I… froze. Iruka could have died trying to protect me. Kakashi nearly did die. Even if they hadn’t saved me, I would have cost us the battle, and potentially ruined this company’s chances at defeating Bahamut. In addition, I made the decision to allow a member of our Company to drink the Fantasia potion out of the same state of fear, rather than dealing with the losses I experienced and leading our company with a level head. I failed you all, and I’m sorry.”

The hush held over the table, everyone uncertain of how to react to Tsunade’s words.

“Ahh, actually,” Kakashi spoke up, and all eyes trained on him, “I think some of the blame can be put on me.” Before anyone could object, he continued, “I was also an advocate of taking the Fantasia potion, and I still think it was the right decision, because I’ve realized that there is something that I failed to bring it to the attention of the group.”

Iruka stared at Kakashi in surprise, “What are you talking about?”

“I was able to tell what Bahamut was going to do before he did it.”

Now everyone was gaping at Kakashi, and over a clamor of voices Tsunade’s rose, “Explain!”

Kakashi’s smile was sheepish, “I thought it was just something I was able to do, and that everyone knew about it. During the fight everything happened so fast there wasn’t really much time to let you all know things, and we were all listening for your instructions anyway.” This last was directed at Tsunade. “It wasn’t until I got my memories back that I realized I wasn’t always able to predict battles.”

Tsunade’s expression was a mixture of incredulous and exasperated. “I know you’re a genius, brat, but don’t you think that’s going a little far? Where in the world did you get such a ridiculous idea?”

The question was rhetorical, and Kakashi shrugged instead of answering, but Iruka found himself remembering their study-session game where Kakashi accurately predicted the tactics and outcomes of each of their battles.

“Do you think you can still do it,” asked Anko, “or that you lost it when you got your memories back?”

Kakashi drummed his fingers on the table before speaking. “I think it was related to the Fantasia. There may be some truth to the myth that Au Ra descended from dragons, because it felt like a kind of… rapport. An instinctual understanding of what Bahamut was going to do. I suppose it might also work with other dragons.”

“Well,” Tsunade’s calm expression belied the excitement Iruka could hear in her voice. “I think we can talk about a second attempt then!”

_ _ _ _ _

The planning had gone very well, and with everyone grinning and enthusiastic about the upcoming battle, Tsunade had stood and said the magic word that sent the company into cheers and a flurry of excitement: “Melee?”

They had all rushed to gather their armor and weapons and met on the practice field. Tsunade was just finishing arranging the eight blades of grass into her fist, and she held them out to Iruka first. He pulled one out and wrinkled his nose. Short. Kakashi also drew a short blade. Anko gave a whoop of victory as she pulled a long one, and then Asuma held a long blade up as well when his turn came.

Tsunade took the long blades of grass back from Anko and Asuma, turned her back and ripped one short, then turned back around to proffer her fist again. Asuma drew the long blade and grinned as Anko pouted and Tsunade called out, “Okay, Asuma, Anko, choose your teams!”

Asuma immediately called out “Hinata!” and the Bard trotted to his side smiling. Anko thought for a minute before selecting Tsunade, who moved to stand beside the Black Mage. Asuma selected Gai next and Anko called out, “Living dangerously big guy, I’ve already got one healer!”

“Aye, but if you pick Iruka you’re going to be fighting through both me and Kurenai.” Asuma returned with a grin.

Anko’s expression turned disgruntled and she tapped her foot for a moment. “I’m taking Kakashi then,” she said, and Iruka smiled to himself because he was pretty sure Asuma had been trying to walk Anko into a trap and choose Kakashi himself. Sure enough, Asuma’s frown and pause indicated a change in tactics. Iruka expected Asuma to choose him, but was surprised to hear him call Kurenai instead.

Iruka moved to join Anko’s team and surveyed the field. The choices had left Anko leading a team of Tsunade, Iruka, and Kakashi, while Asuma had Hinata, Kurenai, and Gai. It would be an interesting battle, Iruka thought. Both teams had close-quarters as well as ranged offense, but Asuma and Kurenai would be a difficult barrier to bust through, while their own team had double healers to improve their longevity

A moment later, at Anko and Asuma’s dual shouts of “Ready!”, Iruka was caught up in the flurry and momentum of the melee. Their team’s strategy was fairly simple. They wouldn’t be able to break through Asuma and Kurenai to get any hits on Hinata, even though she would be the ideal first target with her enhancive magic. So instead, Anko had directed them to focus on Asuma first, in an attempt to remove him from the battle. Tsunade and Iruka shouted back and forth at each other, coordinating their protection and healing spells as Anko and Kakashi attacked.

The battle blurred into a whir of attack-cast-heal, and Iruka found himself falling into the familiar patterns with a renewed sense of joy fizzling through his veins. Their Company was whole, everyone was healthy, they would attack and defeat Bahamut tomorrow, and Kakashi had his memories back. Iruka grinned and laughed as he cast a protection spell for Kakashi, who failed to move out of the way quickly enough to avoid a blow from Asuma’s axe. Iruka darted to Kakashi’s side to tease him, “You’re not as agile as you used to be - you need to use your bulk and reach instead, like you did when we sparred.” Kakashi looked at Iruka in surprise and smiled a quick thanks, then plunged back into the melee.

Iruka kept finding his gaze drawn to Kakashi, watching him gradually get the hang of his body, the greater power he could put into his leaps and the extended range his height and arms gave to his lance. He grinned as Kakashi avoided a horn-grab attack from Gai that looked similar to the one Iruka had pulled against Kakashi. A moment later Kakashi and Anko were conferring quietly, then broke apart to execute a combined attack, Kakashi pressing his advantage against Asuma, setting the Warrior off balance with a wide swing of his lance, only for him to stumble into Anko’s waiting fireball attack, and Tsunade barked out “Asuma, damage limit!”

With Asuma down, the melee changed flow. Hinata took over as leader for the other side, since she had been Asuma’s first pick during team drawing. Anko and Kakashi focused on taking her out now that she had one less defender protecting her position. Soon enough, Tsunade called damage limit on Hinata, and then Gai and Kurenai were summarily dispatched. Anko whooped with pride, clambering onto Kakashi’s back for a victory piggy-back ride, and Tsunade swept Iruka into a spinning hug as he laughed.

After putting him down, Tsunade turned to the crowd and yelled, “Okay, who’s got wounds?” Iruka fell in by her side, and the two of them set about inspecting and healing the damage from the melee. Amongst the laughter and press of their friends, Iruka caught Tsunade’s eye and the two of them shared a small smile.

Iruka ended up in front of Kakashi, unbuckling the clasps of Kakashi’s armor to get a better look at the gash he’d taken from Kurenai’s sword. Iruka slid Kakashi’s shirt up to reveal the wound that stretched down his side, then stilled at Kakashi’s choked gasp. “Did I hurt you? It didn’t look that bad; I’m sorry.”

He glanced up to look at Kakashi only to be pinned in place by a rush of desire flooding his system. Kakashi was watching him with a very familiar look of hunger in his eyes, and Iruka found himself reacting as he always did after a battle and in close proximity to his husband, blood rushing to his groin and flushing his cheeks.

“Iruka,” Kakashi breathed.

And that was certainly new. Kakashi’s first instinct after battle was to get clean, get his head on straight, and maybe find some food. Iruka’s had always been to fuck, and he’d been satisfied enough to wait until Kakashi had finished unwinding. Iruka thought back to Kakashi pulling him into his lap after their previous sparring session and wondered whether Kakashi’s new body might have come with some intriguing differences after all.

Iruka ran his fingers along the unharmed skin at the edges of the cut on Kakashi’s torso, feeling and watching Kakashi’s breath speed up. He called up his healing magic into his hand and placed his palm at the top of the gash, high on Kakashi’s rib cage under his arm. Kakashi tensed as the skin of Iruka’s hand slowly slid down his side. Iruka didn’t need touch to heal, the magic worked by proximity without needing contact. In fact, Iruka typically avoided touching, because he knew that sensation was heightened in combination with the healing magic and could be uncomfortable.

But Kakashi didn’t look uncomfortable. Iruka’s hand rested on Kakashi’s hip, and he tightened his fingers. He felt his tail lash once, involuntarily, and knew Kakashi recognized the movement for what it was, a warning indicator that his control was wavering. The wound was fully healed, and they both knew it, but Iruka cleared his throat and said, “This cut might go further down; I can finish healing it in private. Come on.”

He turned to lead Kakashi back to their room, only vaguely registering Anko’s catcall in the background.

_ _ _ _ _

The moment they crossed the door to their bedroom, Kakashi grabbed Iruka around the waist and swung him around, lifting and pinning him to the wall. Iruka deftly wrapped his legs around Kakashi’s hips and caught Kakashi’s face between his hands as their mouths crashed together in a demanding kiss.

“Armor… off,” Iruka gasped once he’d been released. He pushed Kakashi away and slid to the floor, already removing his gear as he saw Kakashi wrestling his own. He caught the flicker of movement in the corner of his eye before Kakashi grabbed at him again and darted out of reach instead, leaping for the bed. Rather than tumbling to the surface he jumped up on the mattress and stood facing Kakashi, putting them at eye level.

Kakashi had stopped undressing and was watching Iruka from across the room in just his pants. Iruka felt himself flush under the scrutiny, even though he had no reason to be embarrassed naked and aroused in front of Kakashi. He lifted his hands as if presenting himself and turned slowly around in a circle. He threw in a swish of his tail and a grin over his shoulder. If he was going to blush anyway, he might as well have something worth blushing over. “You've seen mine. You're the one with a fancy new body. Come on, let's see.”

Kakashi dropped his pants and stepped out of them, though he stayed on the far side of the room. Iruka let his gaze wander shamelessly. The same scales that patterned Kakashi's neck, biceps, and wrists also flowed across his hips and down his thighs. The jagged adornments they made looked both delicate and dangerous. Iruka wanted trace his fingers over their texture, feel whether the scales warmed to his touch, and run his tongue along the edges. And those scales on Kakashi's hips so nicely framed his erection, which, Iruka noted with interest, seemed to have proportionally increased in size with Kakashi's new body.

Iruka’s lips twitched into a smirk, and he twirled a finger in the air, indicating that Kakashi should turn around, as Iruka had moments before. Kakashi gave a wry smile in return and complied. Iruka was treated to a view of firm muscle, and more dark patterns trailing compellingly across Kakashi's lower back and merging seamlessly with the scales of his tail.

“Acceptable?” Kakashi quirked an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

Iruka’s voice came out a low purr, “Very. Come here.”

Kakashi went. When he drew close, Iruka grinned to realize that he was actually slightly taller while standing on the bed. He tipped Kakashi’s chin upward with a finger and leaned in, stopping short of a kiss. “You’re fucking gorgeous. So, so hot. I want you to fuck me.”

It had the desired effect. Kakashi pulled him into a dizzying kiss, winding an arm around Iruka’s tail to grasp gently at its base, his other hand clutching at Iruka’s hip. When they broke apart, Kakashi gently pushed Iruka to take a few steps back on the bed, and moved to follow. He knelt on the bed, bringing his face level with Iruka’s erection, and leaned in. He stopped with his mouth close, _so close_ , to where Iruka wanted it and looked up at him.

“May I?”

“What?” Iruka felt lost. There was really no reason why Kakashi’s mouth shouldn’t be on him _right now,_ but instead Kakashi was asking him… what?

“I seem to recall needing your permission to lick you.” Kakashi’s smug tone was tinged with teasing laughter.

Iruka gaped in indignation. “Kakashi,” he growled out, “You henceforth have my explicit permission to lick me anywhere, any time you want.” He realized his mistake almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth. “Within reason!” He amended, picturing the trouble Kakashi could get him into with a free reign to tease him any time.

“Ah, ah, too late!” Kakashi replied, and carefully tipped his head and horns to lick slowly up the underside of Iruka’s cock, trailing his tongue from base to tip.

“Ahh!” Iruka gasped. Kakashi stopped, and leaned back again. Iruka could feel his breath, and felt himself twitch in response. “What!?”

“I also remember something about you not being mine.” Kakashi’s eyes sparked with a familiar glint, and the hand still around the base of Iruka’s tail squeezed warningly. Iruka had always heard that territoriality was a Miqo’te trait, and he and Kakashi had thankfully both felt those urges equally strongly. But it seemed either the trait had been endemic to Kakashi’s personality, or Au Ra also carried a possessive streak.

“Kakashi,” Iruka managed to grit out, “What I said was that I belonged to you no more than you belong to me.” He paused, watching understanding dawn across Kakashi’s face. “Do you belong to me?”

“Completely.” Kakashi’s eyes were dark and his voice throaty.

The certainty of the response made Iruka smile even as it shot straight to his groin. He reached a hand to Kakashi’s face and ran a thumb across his lower lip, dipping it inside slightly when Kakashi opened his mouth. “Well then.” He pulled his hand and Kakashi’s jaw forward, releasing them when that mouth opened to wrap around him.

Instead Kakashi tipped his head back and ran his tongue again up and around the length again, teasingly. Kakashi’s eyes closed, and he and Iruka both groaned as he finally drew the tip into his mouth.

A moment later, Iruka was dancing backward with a yelp after Kakashi’s enthusiasm had resulted in his horns jabbing into Iruka’s hips. Iruka laughed at Kakashi’s consternated pout. “I’m not sure we can trust you with that just yet.”

‘I didn't have a problem with the horns when I didn’t have my memories.”

“I think your memories _are_ the problem - you keep moving in ways that your memories are familiar with.”

Kakashi huffed, then grinned. “Are you saying that I’ve gone down on you too many times?”

“No!” Iruka couldn’t stop his horrified reaction and then laughed along with Kakashi. “Look, maybe you can’t control your new body yet, but I can fix that.”

“How?”

Iruka stepped close to Kakashi again and placed a hand back on his jaw, tracing a thumb again over Kakashi’s lip. “Open your mouth.”

Kakashi did, and this time Iruka drew Kakashi’s mouth onto his erection, nudging to tip his head back just a little. He stopped him just before Kakashi’s horns touched skin, mouth partway full.

“Now, suck.”

Eyes fluttering closed, Kakashi groaned and complied, undulating his tongue along the bottom of Iruka’s length but not otherwise moving. His hands clenched into fists where they were resting on top of his thighs from the effort of remaining still.

“Stop,” Iruka managed and carefully stepped away. “Yes?” He wasn’t sure if he’d need to clarify further just what he was asking Kakashi to agree to. The hungry look he got in response, as well as Kakashi’s lack of movement answered well enough.

“Yes.”

Iruka felt a frisson of excitement rush down his spine and grinned. “Lay on the bed, on your back.”

Iruka moved to accommodate as Kakashi laid down, leaning against the pillows at the head of the bed. He folded into a seated position next to Kakashi and ran his fingers lightly over the scales on top of one of his thighs. “They’re warm!” He was startled into blurting his revelation, and Kakashi chuckled.

“I think it’s because I’m still mostly warm blooded. They warm up from the inside out rather than vice-versa.”

“Can I…?” Iruka paused, realizing how silly his question was going to be once he said it out loud, but unable to take back the words.

“What?” Kakashi slyly needled.

Iruka flushed. He’d gotten caught up in learning something new, but it wasn’t like he hadn’t wanted to do it anyway. He forced the words out in a rush, not looking at Kakashi. “Can I lick them?”

He quickly yanked his gaze back to Kakashi’s face at the noise he made though, and found that Kakashi had thrown an arm over his eyes. “Iruka. You can lick me anywhere you want, any time you want.”

It was meant to be a joke, Kakashi teasing him by throwing his own words back at him again, but the tone and his body language contrasted his intention. Iruka’s hand tensed on Kakashi’s thigh, and Kakashi made the same pleading noise again, his erection twitching where it lay enticingly framed by dark scales.

“Kakashi,” Iruka moved to kneel between Kakashi’s legs, Kakashi spreading them apart to make room. “Do you want me to lick you?”

A pause and then, “Yes.”

Iruka leaned forward and drew his tongue across Kakashi’s hip, tasting soft skin before the texture changed, becoming slightly firmer, gentle ridges sliding by under the swipe of his mouth. Kakashi made a choking noise and his hips jerked upward.

Iruka tsked and pushed Kakashi back down to the bed with a hand on his hip, then licked again over the glistening scales. A part of him noted absently that the scales fit so tightly together there were no discernible seams, no jagged or sharp edges to catch on. Instead they were smooth, textured, and warm beneath his mouth. He traced the curving pattern along the inside of one patch of scales, close to Kakashi’s groin and both felt and heard Kakashi’s sharp inhalation of breath.

“Kakashi.”

A low noise in reply.

“Undo my hair.”

Kakashi’s hands moved to Iruka’s head and gently removed the tie holding his long hair in place. The strands fell over his shoulders and neck to pool on Kakashi’s skin.

Iruka moved to hover his mouth over Kakashi’s erection and whispered. “Now hold it out of the way.” He leaned forward to press his lips against the length of Kakashi's erection even as Kakashi dragged his fingers through his hair, around his ears, pulling it back into a semblance of its previous ponytail and holding it together.

Then Iruka took Kakashi into his mouth, laving the length with his tongue and pushing down, feeling the clutch and pull as Kakashi struggled to keep his hair held back. He pulled off and dropped his mouth lower, opening it wide to push his tongue against Kakashi’s perineum, wrapping his lips around twitching flesh. Kakashi had lost his hold on Iruka’s hair and was instead gripping his scalp, pulling Iruka closer with a keening whine. Iruka paused for a moment to inhale. Kakashi smelled so good like this, with Iruka’s scent all over him, marking him. He abruptly pulled away and scrambled for the bedside table, quickly finding the oil they kept nearby. He returned, straddling Kakashi’s hips this time, and pressed the container into Kakashi’s hands.

Kakashi didn’t move, instead quirking a small smile at Iruka.

It took him a moment to realize, and then he huffed and lowered his head, hair falling in a curtain around his face. Kakashi was going to make him say it, since he’d started this in the first place. He swallowed, then grabbed Kakashi’s hand and placed it on his own chest, guiding it in a slow slide down his torso, then around his side and down to grip his ass, Kakashi’s fingers grazing against his opening, spreading him slightly open. He flicked his tail and released his hold on Kakashi’s hand so that he could splay his fingers on Kakashi’s chest. “I want your fingers in me,” he began, low and slow. “Open me up and get me slick for you so I can ride you.” His own cock pulsed at his words, and he felt Kakashi’s grip tighten on his ass.

“Iruka,” Kakashi choked out and then pulled his hand away to coat it in the oil from the container, then reached back, this time underneath, through Iruka’s legs. He grazed Iruka’s balls with his slick palm, then continued, liberally coating everything in oil and pressing gently underneath the base of Iruka’s tail. Iruka groaned and slid forward along Kakashi’s hand, then back, rutting into the slick pressure until he felt a finger press against his opening, and he stilled to focus on accepting the smooth slide of it into his body. Kakashi’s other hand wrapped around his side to mirror the position Iruka had him in earlier, holding him spread open, and he pressed down as Kakashi slid in another finger and slowly twisted and stretched them.

Iruka flung his hair out of his face and looked up to see Kakashi watching him, gaze heavy. He grinned and shimmied a little. “More.”

Kakashi pushed in a third finger and Iruka gasped, going still while his body accepted the stretch. Then, as soon as the discomfort had passed, he was hit with a flood of pleasure at the pressure, Kakashi’s fingers stretching and pulling him open. He fell forward with his elbows to either side of Kakashi’s head and locked his mouth onto the smooth skin at Kakashi’s neck, then with a throaty moan pushed himself back onto Kakashi’s fingers.

Beneath him, Kakashi shifted and tightened his grip again, and Iruka could feel his voice in his throat when he ground out, “Fuck, Iruka.”

Iruka sat up and said, “Yeah, yes.” He fumbled for the oil that had been discarded on the bed and quickly slicked his own hand, dislodging Kakashi’s fingers from his body as he reached back to coat Kakashi’s length. A moment later, he lifted himself onto his knees, Kakashi’s hands gripping his hips, and he lowered himself down. He stopped, eyes wide just past the initial breach. Kakashi was definitely bigger than he used to be. Iruka gasped and held still, feeling his body flutter and try to fight the intrusion, and choked out, “So, maybe more stretching in the future.”

The laugh shook Kakashi’s body and Iruka’s returned laugh loosened his clenching muscles and caused Kakashi’s length to slip further in. Iruka tensed again at the pressure and Kakashi soothed his hands up Iruka’s sides. “What do you want?”

“Touch me,” Iruka breathed out. “ _Distract_ me.”

Kakashi leaned up, balanced on an elbow and reached for Iruka with the other hand. “Come here.” The kiss he pulled Iruka into was slow and lingering. He carded his fingers through Iruka’s hair and laid back down, pulling Iruka with him. Iruka grunted slightly at the movement, but followed, and Kakashi ran a hand down Iruka’s spine and tail. “When I didn’t have my memories,” he kissed under Iruka’s chin, where his jaw met his throat. “I wanted you so bad, and you were such a tease.” Iruka made a noise of disagreement and Kakashi licked a stripe up his throat. “Yes. Why wouldn’t you let me have you?”

“I couldn’t decide if fucking you without your memories was like cheating on you.” Iruka was glad to be past that conundrum. “You were so different.”

“So you’ve said.” Kakashi ran a finger over Iruka’s ear and tugged gently at the earring. “But you still wanted me.”

Iruka, body now loose and relaxed, sat up and slid down until Kakashi was pressed inside fully, and moaned, “Yes.”

Kakashi’s hands flew back to Iruka’s hips, and held him there. “I would have been so good to you.”

Their gazes caught, and Iruka spread his knees and said, “Show me.”

Kakashi braced his feet against the bed and thrust upward, pulling Iruka down, and they both cried out in pleasure. Iruka pressed his hands against Kakashi’s chest and lifted himself up and soon they were caught in a rhythm of pushing and pulling, hands sliding over slick flesh.

Iruka felt his body tensing up and stilled them, smiling at Kakashi’s murmured protest. He pulled off partway and changed his angle and groaned at the intense pleasure that coalesced low in his stomach. “Touch me. But don’t move.”

He could feel Kakashi’s pulse, and the stretch and pressure teasing him toward the edge. Kakashi’s hand wrapped around him and stroked. Iruka shuddered and gasped. Another stroke and he trembled and felt his body tighten further.

“Fuuuck,” Kakashi moaned, low. “Iruka, come for me.”

Another pull of Kakashi’s hand and Iruka was coming, pulsing wet and slick across Kakashi’s hand and stomach. Kakashi snapped his hips up, once, twice, and cried out, shuddering as he came.

Iruka dropped forward between Kakashi’s horns and caught his mouth in a breathless kiss, their tongues sliding wetly, sensually together. Kakashi ran a hand down his spine to caress his tail again, and Iruka felt himself begin to purr.

“Good?” Kakashi’s voice was a sated tease.

“Mmmm,” Iruka hummed contentedly. “Very.”

_ _ _ _ _

Bahamut’s mighty form crumpled and fell, and the ground shook. Clouds of dust billowed up from the dragon’s body, and a silence rang through the still air that had previously been filled with the cacophony of battle.

Iruka felt stunned, rooted to the spot where he stood. He surveyed the room, blinking, and saw everyone else looked much the same as he felt. He caught Kakashi’s eye, and it was only then that it hit him. Had they really done it? Was their long quest finally at an end? Was Bahamut truly dead?

Iruka’s legs felt weak, and he sunk to his knees on the ground, and a moment later Kakashi was by his side. Iruka clutched at him and managed, “It’s over.”

“Yes.”

They embraced, kneeling on the ground by the fallen creature that had killed so many they held dear. Kakashi’s arms held Iruka close, and Iruka slung his own around Kakashi’s shoulders, burying his face against Kakashi’s neck.

He felt another hand on top of his head and looked up to see Tsunade smiling softly down at him. Iruka reached up to grasp her hand, squeezing it. He held out his other hand to Kakashi, and they stood. The rest of the company was converging on their small group, and Tsunade held out her other hand to grasp Kurenai’s, who laced her fingers with Asuma, and soon they all stood in a linked circle.

Tsunade cleared her throat. “We’ve done it. Bahamut is dead.” She squeezed Iruka’s hand, and he squeezed Kakashi’s in turn, hoping that the sentiment would be passed along. “Thank you, all of you. You were amazing.” Her smile was beatific.

“For my parents,” Iruka said. He suddenly wanted desperately to audibly acknowledge what he’d lost, why he’d come so far, and remember those who he’d finally succeeded in avenging. “And for my entire village.”

Kakashi squeezed his hand and then spoke, “For my parents. And for Minato, Kushina, Rin, Obito, and Yamato.”

Asuma spoke, “For my mother. For Konohamaru.”

Anko, “For my sister. For my village. For Ibiki.”

There were tears on Gai’s cheeks, and he said simply, “For my family.”

Hinata’s small voice echoed, as if glad to have found the words, “For my family.”

Kurenai smiled gently at Hinata, then said, “For my father. For Raido and Genma.”

Tsunade’s voice was heavy with grief as the memorial finished with her. “For my brother. For Dan. For Jiraiya. And for Shizune.”

A silence fell over the group for a moment, then Kurenai’s voice came again. “For my unborn daughter.” She looked at Asuma, and they shared a smile before she clarified, “I’m pregnant.”

Amid Anko’s excited screeching and Gai’s mellifluous congratulations, the tension of the battle seemed to dissipate, and the company fell into laughter and embraces all around. Iruka squeezed Tsunade’s hand once more, then released her to grab onto his husband to share a victory kiss.

_ _ _ _ _

Iruka found Kakashi dozing in a window seat, sunlight streaming over his form, slumped against one wall with his legs and feet stretched across the length of the cushion. The light glinted off the dark scales on his neck and arms, and Iruka’s breath caught in his throat. Kakashi’s Au Ra form was undeniably beautiful. His strength was obvious, and he radiated a sense of inscrutable, brooding power. Kakashi cracked an eye, then yawned and stretched, limbs going every which way in disarray. Iruka grinned.

“Hey,” Kakashi’s voice was rough with sleep.

“Hey.” Iruka leaned against the wall next to the window near Kakashi’s feet, head tipping to rest against the cool surface outside of the sun’s glow. “I love you, you know.”

“Mmm, love you too,” Kakashi mumbled, then “C’mere,” as he shifted on the seat and lifted a hand to Iruka.

Iruka crawled onto the cushion, jostling them both gently until they were able to settle into a comfortable position with Iruka’s back to Kakashi’s chest, sprawled between Kakashi’s longer legs. The sunlight and Kakashi’s warmth lulled Iruka into a comfortable daze, and he was drifting off when Kakashi’s voice quietly broke the silence.

“You’re purring.”

Iruka hummed a vaguely affirmative response.

A moment passed, then Kakashi spoke again. “Why didn’t you want me to know we were married?”

Iruka felt his purr stop but didn’t move. “I didn’t want you to feel like you had any obligation to me. And… I was afraid, I think. I thought, if I didn’t tell you, it wouldn’t hurt as badly if you didn’t want me.”

Iruka could feel Kakashi’s voice rumbling through his own back and chest when he spoke again. “I was jealous. Of the other me, the one that had you. I didn’t understand what he had that I didn’t, what made you want him but not me.”

“Oh,” was all Iruka could think to answer that. “I guess we were both pretty silly.”

Kakashi’s answering hum sounded content, and Iruka allowed himself to relax again.

“What if waking up early is just something this body does?”

Iruka thought for a moment. Kakashi had woken up before him again today and had seemed oblivious to the source of Iruka’s frustration until he’d snapped at him yet again. “You can wake me up too. I don’t mind getting up early.” He stretched a little and sighed as he settled into an even better position. “And if naps are a thing, that could be okay. This is nice.”

Kakashi made a pleased sound and tightened his arms around Iruka.

Iruka felt himself start purring again as they dozed in the sunlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had SO MUCH FUN with this prompt. I hope it was just as fun to read. <3
> 
> There's more FFXIV Iruka and Kakashi [in Starshi's tags](http://starshi.tumblr.com/tagged/ffxiv) if you're interested!


End file.
